


The Forwarding Address for What I Did on my Summer Vacation

by maidamedia



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidamedia/pseuds/maidamedia
Summary: Julian decides to take Garak on a real vacation. Garak decides to take Julian. A first time story.Story appears at:https://msl-cb.dreamwidth.org/3013.html





	The Forwarding Address for What I Did on my Summer Vacation

"You've put up the sign saying you're on vacation for a week?"

Garak sighed. It was the third time Julian had asked. "Yes, the sign is up. And, before you ask, I've arranged to have fabric deliveries stored, I've informed security, and my single bag is packed and sitting by the door."

"It's a shame Odo couldn't have arranged to come with us. He's always talking about flying and the nature reserve would have been perfect. I would love to watch him fly." As Julian said this, Odo was approaching an Andorian who was arguing with Quark. Within two minutes, the man was flat on the ground and being removed by the hurriedly called security. Odo's scowl was clearly a yard-wide smile of satisfaction.

Garak turned back to Julian. "I think you're seeing him in his natural hunting ground. As he said, it was just a scheduling conflict. We could always delay our trip until we're all free."

Shaking his head, Julian emptied his drink and signaled a waiter for another. "My psychological health could be permanently damaged if I can't get out into real fresh air occasionally. Besides, you and I never seem to find enough time to really talk. Say what you will, there's nothing like a camping trip with a friend to make you feel at peace with the world. Even if the world is determined not to be at peace with you." As Julian had known it would, the word 'friend' brought a look of happiness to Garak's face. The man didn't have many, certainly not here on the station, and he could use a little bonding time to lift some of the cynicism off those broad Cardassian shoulders.

"And you don't mind spending half our vacation in the city? We could skip the concert, if you really don't want to go."

"There's fresh air in cities, too. Well, most of them. And I wouldn't miss a good Vulcan thinter string group when it's so close to the reserve." Actually, it was seeing a promotion for the concert that had gotten Julian thinking about getting Garak off the station. Garak's music collection showed he had a particular fondness for the instrument. And Julian, if not a devotee, was pretty sure that he could tolerate a two hour concert. If not, there were always the practically invisible earplugs and an opportunity to reread, in his mind, one of the newer research articles.

"I'm surprised you wanted Odo and I for company. I would have thought that the nurse you were seeing would have been your first choice."

"It was getting awkward at work, so Shirley and I broke it off."

"The lovely young woman down in engineering."

"When our conversations started turning toward a permanent relationship, I decided that this one had run its course."

"Then, surely, that waitress at the Klingon restaurant who kept serving you extra helpings."

"That wasn't the only thing she was serving that I was getting bored with."

"So you're not dating now. Very frustrating, I'm sure. Perhaps you'd like me to introduce you to one of my customers. Odo seems to not be interested, but I'm sure that I could help you meet some very lovely, as well as willing, young ladies. Perhaps an Andorian to whom I've just sold the most stunning green silk cafton. I just ask that you are especially careful if you ever get a chance to remove it. There was a lot of love sewn into that particular design."

"Were you plowing that particular field yourself?"

"No. While she is a perfectly delightful girl, the key word is girl. She's your age, but with an innocence that makes her appear years younger. My preferences run to more experienced beauties."

"You've managed to keep your liaisons amazingly quiet on a station that prides itself on the speed of its gossip transmission. Which reminds me, I tell you about my lady loves. What sort of a friend keeps his own a secret?"

"Someone with absolutely no stories to share. You see before you a celibate man."

"By choice, I hope."

"To some extent. Being a Cardassian on a Bajoran station is not particularly conducive to a satisfying sex life. And of those I suspect might have been agreeable, there was no spark." Garak spread his hands. "And so I remain as you see me - reliant wholly upon my own highly skilled self.

That made Julian laugh. "I'll remember to go to sleep first while we're sharing a tent. I'd hate to think that I was responsible for preventing the relief of your frustration."

"I just may remind you of that," Garak assured him.

"I never showed you the experimental science suite we're running in Quark's holosuite, have I? It's coming together beautifully, if you'd like to take a look."

That perked Garak up, Julian was glad to see. Curiosity was something that bound the two of them together. "I hope you got a good deal from Quark. You've had that suite reserved for at least a month. Can we look at it now?" He was already getting to his feet.

Picking up and emptying his new drink, Julian nodded and got up, a little less steadily, to join him. "The Captain got him a Starfleet contract that has him devising new potential experiments for us. It's all I can do to keep him from drowning the purchasing office in suggestions. I know for a fact he's been looking into expanding the suite area. I haven't had the guts to tell him that Starfleet is planning to move the whole experimental setup to headquarters."

As they headed for the stairs up to the suite, a beaming Quark waved and turned back to the bar. "Expect more drinks and a multi-course meal. Quark thinks I've got more influence with purchasing than I do."

"You could tell him," Garak said.

"I could," Julian agreed with a smile, opening the door to the encryption-locked suite, and waving Garak in first.

The space was enormous. And empty. The only thing that was visible in the black room was a far wall where small holograms floated from floor to ceiling. Garak started to walk toward them, but Julian stopped him. Nodding at the images, he explained, "Those are the twenty-three experiments that we're running in here. The idea is to make it easy to go between them. Say, for example, we're running an analysis of lava."

At a gesture from Julian, one of the holo-icons flew toward them, expanding in size until it completely filled the suite, except for the area in which they stood. "That table over there contains molecular analysis equipment. But suppose that we'd run out of sample." With another gesture, the laboratory spun back into place as an icon again and, with a third gesture, a glowing icon expanded into an active volcano. Instinctively, Garak jumped back as Julian laughed. "There's a shield between us and it.

"So how do you get your sample?"

There was a wide grin on Julian's face. "That's the fun part." One more gesture and two small figures in the top right hand corner of the icon wall expanded in size until they appeared just out of range of the flowing and disappearing lava. The figures were the exact duplicates of Garak and Julian.

"Mine was created when we came in," Garak said, fascinated. "I only finished that suit an hour before we met for dinner. You, of course, always wear the same boring uniform so there's no way of knowing when your image was made. But why no protective gear?"

"Unnecessary," Julian said. Suddenly Julian bent down and scooped up a handful of lava. With two gestures from Julian, the volcano miniaturized back to the wall and the laboratory returned. Julian dropped his sample into the analysis intake. Again, Julian gestured and the laboratory disappeared, leaving only the two dopplegangers.

Garak applauded. "Bravo! Absolutely inspired. But how were you controlling your double?"

"Brainwaves. I know what a movement feels like and I tell him to do it. So 'Take a sample of lava' is now a command that my replica, which is saved between my visits here, understands. As is, 'Analyze the sample you're holding.' Try it with yours. No words. Just think it."

Intrigued, Garak stared at his counterpart. Immediately the other Garak began to rotate from the waist up until he reached the body's limit and, still attempting to face Garak, fell over, pulling Julian on top of him. The two lay there intertwined as Julian started laughing.

"When you start out, you need to give him more direction. Once he's doing what you want, you can assign a phrase to the action. It's rather like creating a macro when you're writing a program. Another way of doing it is to imagine the action taking place. That he can exactly copy. The clearer your imagination, the more lifelike the action. It takes a little getting used to, but directing by imagining is the easiest way to work with these characters."

"I can feel your weight on me," Garak said, looking down at his front.

"Yes. But notice that there's no pain or pleasure sensation. Otherwise, my double couldn't pick up the lava. There is body feedback, of course, because you need to be able to continuously adjust the amount of pressure your character might be applying." With a smile, Julian looked at his double who slowly licked Garak's nose. Julian burst out laughing as Garak quickly put his hand to his nose and found it totally dry.

With a quick glance at Julian, Garak's face showed intense concentration. One hand at a time, his duplicate grabbed Julian's ass to hold them tight together, groin to groin, and then raised his head and kissed Julian.

Story continues at:  
https://msl-cb.dreamwidth.org/3013.html


End file.
